User talk:Mythrun/talk
Hello Yes, I am from the message boards, my LU name is Krysto2010 O_o, REALLY!? Well that's a shocker. Wow, isn't that funny. A LONG while ago in the MBs, I posted in a "design faction equipment" thread and suggested a whip for Venture... wierd. Can't wait to see fist-in-a-box and the Space Ranger. Hope it's great, see you there! what a moment 0021651336 21:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) your acutally Krysto2010 wow I can't belive it! (were you in beta because I remeber seing you in beta boards)... opps sorry my bad, got you mixed up or something :) .... Well obviously I haven't really officially been approved (my mistake); I've been a vigilante for a while not knowing the LUWPD existed. And I don't actually have the power to delete pages.. Weapons edit removed on Weapon Article Hello ! I've just sawn you removed the edit i made including some weapon on the weapon article. I am very new to the wiki world, still reading tutorials and things, but i don't really see my mistake here. Could you please give me an hint ? Was it the form ? Was it missplaced ? Was it not complete ? It is of course not an interogation i am just willing to comprehend the whole thing and thus search a way to add content and help the best way i can. Many thanks in advance for your response, Daohji 18:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Ok ! Mybad, sorry again for that :/ ... So, just because i don't think i got it completly ... Do you plan to do a "basic" weapon list (1, 2, 3 or 1-1-1 damage, or only 1-1-1 ?) and then another article for the other weapon (1-2-2 and so on) ? Or will you put the 2-2-2 and Etc list right after the 1-1-1 list on the same page ? Thanks for clarifications ! Also, while i chat with you, would it bother you to see and argue over the suggestion i made for a "more complexe" template on items ? I am not trying to bother anyone, just ... i was wondering if it wouldn't be better to have a more complete information on items. In the big line, i was just suggesting to add a row with a "skill" case : that way we could put in effect for almost all faction weapons (like the sumonner's staff that repairs armor when charged) or side effect of some weapon, like the elite saw of drowsiness, that put foes to sleep. The picture and the Resell value are, IMHO, both information that will come handly when one want to trade with another to get or sell that item. The picture will make it clear on which item they seek, and may show variants of it (like, many "fashion" gear you can choose to create your basic avatar, as the hoodie, the pants and many other, that DOES comes in a wide range of color variants.) If you have time, please check it out ... Otherwise, thanks again for the fast reply and explaination, i'll be more carfull from now on but i'm still swimming in the wikia maze xDD Items Hey do you know if there is a way to view item models (even things like coins) from the install directory? I'd like to add a few things, but my screen shots aren't the greatest. --Sevenseeker 00:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ahh k, I just found a nif viewer, but it doesn't seem to grab the texture, just the object itself (shows white). --Sevenseeker 00:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Also just downloaded GIMP for windows... Can't open dds? --Sevenseeker 00:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, found the plugin. --Sevenseeker 00:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC) item pages I see that you have a page called Weapons with a list of weapons started. Wouldn't it be better to have a page for each weapon, which would then be included in a Weapons Category? Check out WoWWiki to see what I mean. Even could include a screen of the mouse-over like that example. Okay, thanks for the edit with corrections, i will do so starting from now ! Daohji 20:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Full names OH, nevermind ... i just got what you meant right now. Full name as in "green pants" in lieu of "green". Yeah. Forgive me please i am slow lolz ... Daohji 21:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Locations I think we should make pages for key locations in LU along the lines of the one for Brick Annex. Examples of locations would be Red Blocks, The Monument, etc. I could get ahold of the images. 01:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC)